Current content management services enable users to organize their content such as photos, videos, documents, etc. in cloud storage. The content management services also allow the users to share their content with other users in a variety of ways, including via social networks. However, the content management services typically store and present the content in the format uploaded by the users. For example, Microsoft Word documents are stored and presented in Microsoft Word document format, an mp3 audio file is stored and presented as mp3 audio file. To access this content the other users with whom the content is shared should have specific software, typically corresponding to the format of the file, installed on their devices. This can be a disadvantage since if the users do not have the specific software installed on their devices, they cannot access the content. Further, the potential to share the content with a wider audience is limited.
Though the content management services allow users to share their content with other users, they typically do not provide real-time collaboration services. The users may have to use a separate collaboration service to collaborate on their content with other users. This can be inconvenient especially if the other content management services do not integrate or work well with the real-time collaboration services or can be burdensome if it involves additional effort from the users. Also, with the current real-time collaboration services, the users may typically have to have specific software installed on their devices to be able to use these collaboration services. Further, the specific software required to use these collaboration services may be different for devices running on different platforms. This can be a disadvantage since it requires the users to have the specific software. Also, some of the current real-time collaboration services lack support for various device types such as smart phones, tablet PCs etc. Consequently, the potential to share the content with a wider audience is limited.